


Every Morning I Wake Up to Your Face

by out_of_ordinary



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff but like not really fluffy, i didnt think it needed it, im not really sure what this is, im sorry for the lack of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_ordinary/pseuds/out_of_ordinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luke is smitten and oblivious to Ashton also being smitten and stuff happens. (I am shit at summaries)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Based off this quote from Ashton: “Every morning I woke up to Luke’s face, looking at me from the upper bunk, just, it’s awesome”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Morning I Wake Up to Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting a fic on ao3 I'm pretty excited. tell me what you think. 
> 
> decided to write a little something before school starts next week. sorry about potential bad grammar

 ~~~

 

It's the warm summer nights that Ashton likes the best. He leaves the thick curtain to his bunk drawn open to see the sunsets cast pretty lights throughout the bus and the sunrise to wake him up in the mornings. It also gets pretty stuffy in his bunk and keeping the curtain open provides for better airflow. But Ashton would argue that the best part of leaving his curtain open is waking up to see Luke staring right back at him every morning.

 

Ashton's bunk is technically the one right across from Luke's but late at night, he can't be half-assed to lift himself all the way up so he settles for the middle one, and Calum is right below.

 

And so, when Ashton stirs in the morning, he's not surprised to see Luke gazing down at him, chin hooked over the edge of his own bunk and quietly watching as Ashton wakes. Ashton notices Luke's eyes wandering and smirks to himself, deciding to give him what he wants. He slips out of his bunk and stretches out and on his tippy toes, muscles relaxing and bones cracking with pleasure. Ashton moans quietly as he works out the kinks in his back and subtly glances at Luke to capture his reaction.

 

Luke swallows nervously and averts his eyes to the ground when Ashton whispers out a "Mornin' Lukey" with a grin and saunters towards the front of the bus for something to eat.

 

And well, if Ashton purposely puts a bit more swaying of his hips in his step no one needs to know.

 

Calum is already up when Ashton steps into their mini living area. He's sitting cross-legged on the couch with a bowl of cereal cradled in his hands, eyes hardly cracked open as he listens to the television.

 

"Morning Cal," Ashton gets a dull grunt in response and he chuckles a little because none of them really do mornings. God knows they won't even see Michael until after noon except on morning talk show days. Gladly today was not one of those days so Ashton got to wake up with the sun.

 

Ashton prepares himself some cereal as well and plops next to Calum on the couch. The two don't do much talking, instead letting the TV carry on conversation to fill the silence.

 

Sometime after both boys have finished their cereal-except for those stubborn stray pieces that run away from their spoons- Luke shuffles in to get his daily dose of Cheerios.

 

Ashton stands and offers to take Calum's bowl and wash them both. Calum will thank him later when he's actually awake. Just as Ashton is placing the bowls back in the cabinet, the bus hits a small bump in the road, which of course sends Luke the Clumsy Giant stumbling into Ashton with his freshly made cereal distended out first. The two end up against the counter, Luke bracketing Ashton with both hands out on the counter to steady himself, hands only available because his Cheerios had evaded his grasp and splashed all over Ashton, the bowl clattering on the ground. (The plastic dishes for the bus were a wise decision). Luke is frozen for a minute, doe eyes wide as he stares at Ashton from their close proximity. Ashton catches his eyes flicker down to his lips quickly before backing away.

 

"Sorry Ash, I-I'm so sorry," Luke blushes and fumbles around for napkins while Ashton grins because even though he's cold and wet, he loves seeing Luke flustered so it's okay.

 

"It's alright." Luke is furiously patting at Ashton's chest with two handfuls of napkins, blue eyes dilated in a panic.

 

"No it's not I got you all covered in milk and I'm sorry but sorry's not gonna make you dry and not covered in cereal." Luke is ranting now and Ashton just smiles even though Luke isn't looking at him; he's focused purely on soaking up all the milk.

 

"Really Luke, it's okay. I was gonna take a shower anyway." Ashton takes hold of Luke's wrists to stop his rushed movements and get his attention. Luke halts and glances back at Ashton's smiling face, sighing and going quiet. "Here look, see?" Ashton begins to pull off his shirt. "I'll go shower right now and we can forget about this whole thing kay?" He pats Luke on the shoulder and makes his way to their tiny bathroom.

 

~~~

 

After his shower, Ashton wanders to the back of the bus to relax until they had to perform tonight, finding Luke and Calum furiously playing FIFA. He rolls his eyes because really, what is it about that game that everyone likes?

 

Ashton was seeking attention so he sits next to Luke and lays his head on his shoulder. Luke pays him no mind, entranced by the game that he _will_ beat Calum at one day-today is definitely that day. Luke's hunched a bit with his tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration and his bright eyes glued to the screen. Ashton sighs because Luke won't pay any attention to him but he looks so cute all focused. He decides he's going to have to mess up Luke's game if he wants attention, so Ashton puts his hand on Luke's bicep and squeezes it a little, then snuggles closer.

 

Luke seems to snap out of it at this and swallows nervously as he fumbles with the controller and messes up. Ashton watches with glee as Luke loses his control. He noses along Luke's neck, seeing goosebumps appear in his breath's wake.

 

"Ash stop it." Luke mutters and shrugs his shoulder to get Ashton to stop.

 

"Stop what?" Ashton whispers into Luke's neck and even goes as far as to place a tiny kiss there. "M'not doing anything." He rubs his hand up and down Luke's upper arm and bites his shoulder gently.

 

Luke is squirming now, trying his hardest to stay focused because he was winning but now Calum's catching up and Ashton's being a tease.

 

Suddenly, Luke pauses the game and shoots up to get out of Ashton's grasp.

 

"Hey! I was just about to beat you. Again." Calum shouts. "Why did you pause it?"

 

"I, um. Thirsty. Need a drink. Be right back." Luke rushes to the fridge while Calum and Ashton stare at the place he was just standing.

 

"What's up with him?" Calum questions.

 

"Dunno." Ashton shrugs and smirks to himself.

 

While Luke fetches himself a drink, Michael wanders in, hair wild and eyes droopy.

 

"Cuddle?" Ashton suggests and Michael nods, laying down, his head in Ashton's lap. Ashton plays with his hair gently with one hand, rubbing his back with the other.

 

When Luke returns with a bottle of water, he takes his place in between Calum and Ashton, awaiting the return of Ashton's teasing, but nothing happens. Ashton is now fully occupied with Michael and something stirs in Luke's stomach. He grumbles quietly and snatches his controller, resuming their game.

 

"What was that, Luke?" Ashton asked with a knowing smile, now Luke was getting jealous.

 

"Nothing." Luke mumbled.

 

And well, it isn't a surprise when Luke loses to Calum yet again. Calum dances in victory and ruffles Luke's hair and then leaves the room to go listen to music in his bunk.

 

"One game." Luke sighs, "I just want to beat him once."

 

"Want to cuddle with Mikey and me?" Ashton offers. Michael sits up and leans into Ashton's side and Ashton pats his lap, encouraging Luke to cuddle.

 

"No, um no thanks. Think I might listen to music like Cal." Luke's response is stiff. He skitters away.

 

"He likes you, you know." Michael states.

 

"I know."

 

"Like, likes you likes you. Pretty much obsessed with you." Michael continues and separates from Ashton to look at him properly.

 

"I know. I like him too. Maybe like like him." Ashton stares at where Luke was standing last with a fond expression.

 

"He doesn't stop talking about you when you're not in the room. And you know he doesn't talk much."

 

"What do you think I should do? We keep getting in compromising positions and he keeps running away."

 

"With Luke, you're going to have to be straightforward. Spell it out for him. He's not going to pick up any hints." Michael stands up and begins to leave, "Well I'm going to get something to eat."

 

And then Ashton is left alone with his thoughts. He decides now is as good a time as any to take a nap while he's alone, so he lays back and catches some last minute z's before they arrive at the next stadium and have to set up for sound check.

 

~~~

 

When Ashton wakes up, he's met with blue eyes- _well, if you look close enough one's blue and one's kind of green_ , Ashton thinks to himself. He sits up.

 

"Luke?"

 

"I um-" Luke's eyes find everything in the room except for Ashton's, "I, uh, came to wake you up because we're almost there but um, you looked really peaceful and I, I didn't want to disturb you. So, I waited." As he reaches the end of his explanation his voice gets higher like a question.

 

Ashton gives Luke a friendly smile. "It's alright, you could have woken me up." Ashton stands and stretches quickly. "Let's go wait on the couch up front till we get there yeah?" Ashton offers a hand and Luke looks at it for a few seconds before hesitantly taking it and letting Ashton lead him to the front. Ashton wastes no time in threading their fingers together and squeezes Luke's hand.

 

They don't even get a chance to sit before they arrive and all four boys pile out of the bus, only to be ushered right into a van. The van takes them to the hotel they will be staying at since there are two concert dates in this particular stadium.

 

Ashton hasn't let go of Luke's hand, and even though his is getting kind of clammy, he doesn't ever want to let go.

 

When they get to the hotel, Ashton reluctantly releases Luke's hand because there will be fans, and they don't need rumors to spread.

 

They greet a few fans, take some pictures and sign a few things and then make their way into the building. Their manager hands them two sets of room cards: two rooms and two cards for each.

 

"Alright. You're on the 7th floor and your rooms are right next to each other in case you get, like, separation anxiety or whatever," their manager jokes, "and I don't care who rooms with who, that's up to you. We leave for sound check in twenty, so get situated and meet by the back and the van will be there."

 

Michael and Calum immediately race off to the elevators with a set of keycards and Luke suddenly looks panicked.

 

"Guess it's you and me Lukey. Dream team." Ashton holds out a hand to high five.

 

"Oh. Um ok," Luke awkwardly high fives him and they follow Michael and Calum to the elevators. Of course, Calum and Michael didn't wait for them before getting in one, so Luke and Ashton get an elevator all to themselves.

 

They arrive on their floor and wander until they find their room. Once inside, Luke plops onto one of the beds face-down.

 

"Are you alright Luke?" Ashton wonders, "Do you not want to room with me?" He says this one more to himself but Luke hears him and bolts up.

 

"No no! It's not that! I love rooming with you Ash it's just-" he cuts himself off.

 

"Just what? You can tell me anything Luke. I won't say anything to anyone." Ashton sits next to him on the bed and pats his shoulder.

 

"I'll uh, I'll tell you another time okay? For now let's get ready for tonight."

 

~~~

 

The concert goes well-great, in fact- but Luke avoids Ashton's kit the whole time they were performing, and it made Ashton a bit upset.

 

They get driven back to the hotel right after they open, not up to watching One Direction go through their whole set list tonight.

 

The boys split up into their rooms and prepare for bed. Luke lays in the bed he's chosen for the night and faces away from Ashton's.

 

Ashton doesn't know what's up with him but he decides to leave him be and pulls out his glasses and a book to read.

 

"You don't mind if I leave the light on do you?"

 

"S'okay" Luke whispers.

 

"Okay then. Goodnight Luke."

 

"Night."

 

Ashton reads for a while, but once his eyes get droopy, he knows it's time for bed. He places his book and glasses on the nightstand and shuffles around until he's comfortable. After a few minutes, Ashton gets antsy-he's always found it a bit hard to sleep in a new place every night.

 

"Luke?" Ashton murmurs. He waits for a response but all he receives is slow, even breathing. He figures Luke wouldn't still be awake, but he thought he might try. Cuddling with a band member always made him sleep better.

 

Eventually, Ashton falls into a dreamless slumber.

 

~~~

 

Once again, Ashton wakes up to Luke staring at him. It would be creepy if it wasn't Luke.

 

"What did you want last night?" Luke speaks in a quiet voice, eyes directed to the floor.

 

"Huh?" Ashton just woke up and he's mildly confused.

 

"You said my name last night. What did you want?"

 

"Oh, I um, I thought you were asleep. I just wanted to see if you were up for a cuddle. Couldn't get to sleep." Luke swallows.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"What do you have to be sorry for? You didn't do anything."

 

"Exactly. I didn't do anything. I was awake, I heard you, and I didn't do anything. I'm sorry."

 

"Stop apologizing to me Luke. You didn't do anything wrong," Ashton gets up and goes to sit with Luke on his bed. He rests his head on Luke's shoulder, only to be shrugged off. "Did I do something?"

 

"What?"

 

"You keep avoiding me. Did I do something to make you not want to be near me anymore?"

 

"No Ash you didn't do anything okay? It's stupid."

 

"Please tell me what's been going on." Ashton begs, but Luke doesn't say anything for a while. "Look. I like you okay? A little birdie told me you like me too. And I don't like this awkward space between us. Now that that's out of the way, can we please be best mates again?"

 

Luke's response is slow, "... You. Like me? Like, like me like me?"

 

Ashton giggles, "Yeah I like you like you. Is this what's been keeping you away from me? Were you afraid I wasn't going to reciprocate your feelings?" Ashton loops his arm with Luke's and wedges his fingers in between Luke's fingers. Luke stares down at their hands for a minute, then looks up at Ashton, finally making eye contact. He slightly nods his head in response to Ashton's questions.

 

"Well alright then!" Ashton shouts, "now that we've got that out of the way, can I kiss you?"

 

"I don't know. Can you?" Luke asks smugly.

 

"Shut up and kiss me you dork." And Luke does. A few times actually. In fact, they only stop when Michael bangs on their door saying they're all going out to breakfast.

 

Ashton pulls Luke up by his hand, "sit next to me at breakfast?"

 

"Of course." This time, Luke is the one who squeezes Ashton's hand, but then lets go so they can both change. 

 

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> if it's popular enough, I might write another part but from Luke's point of view. constructive criticism welcome. 
> 
> thanks so so much for reading:) xx


End file.
